


Connected

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, Suitable for Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what were you up to last night, Warrick? Selva's going to find out.</p><p>Follow-up piece to  "I dreamed about you and it was awful" by rybari, but this one is suitable for kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

Warrick wasn't a morning person, so Selva was surprised to see him humming in the sitting room at daybreak, reading an Earth newspaper in an armchair with an absurd grin on his face. As she walked by the room she saw Warrick glance up from his paper quickly with some sort of anticipation. He saw Selva and smiled. This was too much for her curiosity. She walked over to him.

“Good morning sister,” he said pleasantly. He positively radiated a good mood.

“Hmmm, don't you look chipper today?” she greeted him saucily.

“Why yes, I suppose so. Isn't it a lovely day?” he replied cheerfully, gesturing to the pale morning light streaming through the window. He was only half-looking at her, keeping his gaze in the direction of the stair landing across the room.

Selva turned around to look at the landing, but nobody was there. _Something_ was up. She sat down on the cushioned chair next to Warrick and bent forward. He continued to hum softly and smirk while “reading” the paper. Selva gently tugged it out of his hands. He didn't resist and though he attempted to compose himself, he still had that stupid smile on his face.

“All right. What is going on?” she asked aggressively, glaring at him. “You're never this happy in the morning.”

Warrick blinked at her innocently. “My dear sister,” he began, “you always complain that I worry too much and am too gloomy. Well, I have heeded your wise advice.” He leaned back into his chair, crossing his hands behind his head and grinned again at her tauntingly. Selva swatted him with the newspaper.

“'Fess up,” she said. It wasn't a request. He rolled his eyes, but then his attention darted over her shoulders to the stair landing again. He stood up suddenly, nearly colliding with her. Selva twisted around to see what was so interesting.

It was Emma. She walked carefully down the stairs, hair still showing the disarray of sleep. As she looked over and saw Warrick her cheeks colored and she broke out into a slow, gentle smile. She gave both of them a small wave before proceeding to the kitchen.

Warrick appeared as if he was about to go after her when Selva yanked his collar and dragged him into the empty conference room down the hallway. She flipped the light switch and locked the door behind them, pulling Warrick down into one of the dark leather chairs. He sighed but kept smiling his dopey smile as he accepted his fate to be interrogated. Selva was a force of nature.

She sat down next to him in a stiff antique chair. The curtains were always drawn in this room, giving it an air of solemnity. But she was offended by his previous evasion and wanted the truth. As far as she was concerned, she had a fairy-given right to know everything about his love life.

“What. Happened.”

“She kissed me.”

“WHAT?!” she exclaimed.

“She kissed me,” he repeated dreamily.

“OH MY OZ!!!” she squealed and hugged him tightly, rocking back and forth. She felt her own heart melt inside her. Yes. _YES!_

She pulled back and looked at him. She had never seen Warrick so happy, and tears pricked at her eyes. Then all of it poured out of him.

“I was downstairs last night reading. She had woken up from a dream and came into the kitchen. She saw my notes about courtship, and I admitted that I wanted to ask her out on a date. Then, then she leaned down and,” he sighed happily, “she kissed me.”

“Oh Warrick,” she said, and hugged him again. “I'm so happy for you.” Tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

_Thump thump.   Thump thump.   Thump thump._

“It's almost over, isn't it?” His head nodded silently against her shoulder . “Your heart is beating again,” she whispered. “I feel it. I love her, too.”

“We're always connected aren't we sister?”

“Yes. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.


End file.
